When I Pull the Trigger
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: "His fist is big but my guns bigger. He'll find out when I pull the trigger." Gabriella Montez moved to NY after her dad passed. She was lost and found Matt, her abusive boyfriend. She's done being a punching bag. Will she find real love? or Will she take it too far?
1. Shook Me Like a Rag Doll

**Hey Guys! New story. Its a 3 part one-shot. Hope yall like it! Don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Slapped my face and shook me like a rag doll. Don't that sound like a real man?"  
-"Gunpowder and Lead" Miranda Lambert

* * *

**When I Pull the Trigger**

When I was younger my daddy always told me real men don't hit women. He told me if I was in a relationship like that he would kill whoever hurt me. He told me he would always be there. He lied. Dad died when I was 14 years old. He had a cancerous brain tumor. He passed in his sleep peacefully and I miss him everyday. It's been 10 years since he passed away. I moved away from New Mexico after graduation and I went straight up to New York. I didn't know what I was going to do there but I had to get away.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Baby" Matt said walking up to me giving me a kiss. Matt and I have been together for a couple of months now. We met at a bar and just clicked. We were lost and we found each other._

_"Hey Matt." I smiled. "What are we doing tonight?"_

_"I'm going out with a couple of friends." He said, I pouted. "But I'll be back early I promise."_

That was the first night it happened. He came home, high on drugs and he hit me. The next day I pretended like nothing happened. It happened again a couple weeks later. It started getting more frequent until he just didn't stop. I just took it. I let him hit me. With every punch, every slap, every shove, the anger built up inside of me.

Its been a year in a half since the first time it happened. I thought about that day every time he would lay his hands on me. I knew what I had to do. I was going to do it, soon.

* * *

I looked at the bruises on my naked body reflecting in the mirror. I put a my bra on and a pretty tank top I hadn't worn in over a year. I wasn't afraid anymore. Matt didn't mean anything to me. I put on a pair of jeans and my vans. I walked out the door and walked to work. I worked for a newspaper. Only minor pieces but it paid the bills.

"Hey Gabi" Sharpay said, glancing at me. She looked at me again. "Oh my GOD. Gabriella, What happened?"

"Matt hits me." I said. "I have to get to work." I walked to my office in the back corner and sat down. I looked at the picture of me and my dad. If he was here, he could have protected me. Its time to finally protect myself.

Ryan came in and sat down in front of me. He worked with Ads and sponsorships. He looked at me. "Cute top!" I could tell he tried so hard not to stare at the yellowish blue bruises down my arms.

I smiled. "Thank you, what is the news for today?"

"Well Taylor in art and living is hooking up with Chad from sports." He smiled.

"I knew they liked each other!" I giggled. "What else, tell me more"

"Sharpay is bugging out because of the bruises on your body and we have someone new coming in." He said looking at me. "From what I heard he is working either with you here or with the headlining assholes."

"It's a he?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I guess well find out what happens." He handed me my coffee. "I almost forgot."

I giggled. "I'm glad you didn't, I need more caffeine in my life." I took the stopper out and took a sip.

He got up and waggled his fingers. "Bye girl"

I pulled out my pile of papers and looked over them carefully. I revised and typed them up quickly sending them off to editor. The phone rang.

"The Times, Gabriella Montez speaking." I answered.

"Hello Miss Montez, I am Troy Bolton." I heard a man say speaking into the phone. "I am going to work with you at the Times. I am a new hire. Mr. Lambert gave me your extension."

"Yes Mr. Bolton What can I help you with?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, sorry. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. I'm lost. I am at the corner of Cherry and Parkview." He laughed nervously.

"Turn right onto Parkview, then a Left on Walnut and go all the way down to the end. At the gate press 5665 into the pad and park next to my black Audi." I said. "Do not park in the reserved spot. The boss will be on your ass."

"Thank you Miss Montez, I will be here soon." He said quickly.

I hung up the phone and get the e-mail of approval from my boss. I took another drink of my coffee and shifted in my seat. I flipped through a couple of pages and found the latest story I was working on. I pulled out my pen and started writing. After about 10 minutes I heard a knock on my cubicle.

"Come in, sit down" I said, not looking up. I finished my sentence then looked up. I looked into a pair of the purest blue eyes I have ever seen. I quickly snapped out of it. "Can I help you?"

"Hi Miss Montez, you spoke with me on the phone. I'm Troy Bolton." He reached out. I shook his hand. He was young, very handsome.

"Please Mr. Bolton Call me Gabriella, or Gabi." I smiled at him. "Or you can make up your own nickname."

He smiled at me nodding. "Will do." I looked at him. "Call me Troy."

"Alright, Troy" I said, looking down at my paper and back at him.

"I'm lost. Mr. Lambert gave me this paper and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." Troy started rambling.

"Troy." I said. Nothing. He just kept talking "Troy!" I said a little louder catching his attention. "Give me the paper."

He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, here." He gave me the paper. I read it over.

"Meet Me." I read off. "Check." I got up. "Come on, bring your stuff."

He got up after me and he followed me to the empty cubicle next to mine. "Is this mine?"

I nodded. "Yes." I walked over to the computer and typed in his pass code. I circled the number on the paper. "This is your pass code on the computer. You have to E-Mail Mr. Lambert right away."

Troy nodded and sat down on the chair. "Alright. Thank you so much Brie."

I raised my eyebrow. "Brie?"

He smiled. "Yeah, my nickname for you, it's brie"

I laughed. "Alright Troy. If you need anything, I'll be right next door." I turned and started walking out the door.

"Gabi, wait" Troy said. I turned back to him. "I know I'm probably breaking boundaries here but… what happened to your arms?"

"My boyfriend hits me." I said, with a blank expression on my face.

Troy started laughing and looked at me. "Your kidding right?" I just looked at him. "Right?" His face fell. "Oh my god, Brie, I'm so sorry."

I walked over to him. I lifted my shirt showing him the outline of a hand on my stomach. "I'm not hiding anymore. I am stronger than this." I walked out of the cubicle leaving Troy very, very confused.

I grabbed my purse and walked out to the balcony. I grabbed my pack of cigarettes, taking one out of the pack. I lit it up, taking a long drag. My phone beeped. I looked down at it. Matt. I ignored it and took another drag, The phone beeped again. I didn't even bother looking at it this time. I took another drag. My phone rang this time.

"Hello?" I answered blankly.

"Gabi. What the fuck. Why haven't you been texting me back?" He said into the phone.

"I'm at work Matt, Somebody needs to pay the bills here." I said back.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that bitch." Matt slurred. I rolled my eyes.

"Grow the fuck up Matt. I don't even want to be with you." I said.

I saw Troy walk over to me. "Hey Brie" Troy said smiling.

"Who the fuck is that Gabriella? Are you fucking cheating on me? You're a bitch." Matt yelled into the phone. I closed my eyes, holding my hand up to Troy. "When you get home, you're fucking DEAD." He hung up on me and I closed my phone.

"I'm sorry" Troy said instantly. I knew he could hear everything. "I didn't mean to make anything worse."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. Trust me. I'm dating a psychopath."

"You need to get out Brie, Seriously" He said.

I laughed. "You're telling me."

I took one last drag and threw the cigarette on the ground stomping it out. I walked back inside and sat down in my cubicle. It was going to be a long day. I finished my work day without any interruptions. I walked out to my black Audi and went to the storage shed that my dad's stuff was in. I rummaged through until I found just what I was looking for. I put it in my trunk and I got back in. I drove home.

I walked in the door. Matt was sitting on the couch watching TV. He saw me and started getting up. I walked to the bedroom and closed it leaning against it. "Open the fucking door Gabriella" He yelled banging on the door. He pushed the door open and slipped in. He grabbed my wrist and punched me in the face. I closed my eyes. I refused to cry, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I fell on the ground and he kicked my sides until I blacked out.

I woke up and looked at the time. It was 12:45. I went into the bathroom slowly. My whole body was sore and it hurts when I breathed. I lifted up my shirt and saw the fresh bruises on my ribs. I walked back out and lit a cigarette to calm my nerves. I finished my cigarette and went to sleep.

* * *

Today was Tuesday, my day off. I got dressed in my usual quarter sleeve with optional jacket. My black eye subsided which I was grateful for. Sharpay and I are going out for a little retail therapy. I walked toward the door.

Matt grabbed my wrist. "Where the fuck do you think your going?"

"I'm going to the mall with Sharpay." I said calmly.

"Like hell you are." I pulled away from him and punched him in the nose, knocking him backwards.

I walked out the door and drove to Sharpay's. My side was really hurting me this morning. I walked up to the door, knocking.

"Hey Gabi!" She pulled me in for a tight hug which made me groan. She pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Took a rough beating last night," I said.

"I'm getting you to a doctor right away." Sharpay said.

"I'm fine." I said as I moved away from her.

"Come on Gabi." She walked me to her car and I got in, sighing loudly. She got in and drove me to her doctor. Sharpay came from a lot of money. She had just about everything you can think of. She got out and I got out after her. We walked in and we went in straight away.

"Sharpay" The doctor said. "Who is your friend?"

"Dr. Danforth, this is my friend Gabi." She said.

"How are you Gabi?" The doctor asked.

I took off my jacket and my shirt revealing my bruises. "My sides hurt especially today."

His eyes grew wide as he excused himself from the room. He came back with a police officer. I gave him a report and he finally left. I kept giving Sharpay sharp glares. I knew she was trying to help. Nothing is going to help until he is dead in the ground.

We finally got to the mall after getting something to eat. We were walking around each store slowly. I found a cute dress I liked and went to go try it on. Sharpay gabbed something and went in with me.

"So I heard your working with the new guy." Sharpay said from the dressing room right next door.

"Yeah, I totally freaked him out yesterday." I said laughing slightly. "He seems too nice."

"He is fresh out of college, this is his first real job and he is probably nervous as hell." Sharpay said, shuffling around her dressing room.

"He is a rambler. Especially when he is nervous." I said sighing. "Ready?"

"Yeah." We both came out of the room in our dressed. "Gabi that is going to look really good when those bruises heal."

"You think?" I looked at myself. "It is really pretty."

"I'll buy it for you"

"What? Sharpay, no way." I said looking at her.

"Come on please" She begged. "it's like a getting out of a horrible relationship present."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not out yet." I said looking at her dress. "Yours is really pretty too. It brings out the highlights in your hair."

"Well I'm going to buy both of them. No more buts." She said walking back into the dressing room.

I sighed and walked back in mine. Sharpay was relentless. I took the dress off putting it back on the hanger . I put my clothes back on and walked out waiting for Sharpay. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Miss Montez, this is officer Jack Bolton. My colleague Officer Johnson spoke with you earlier." The officer said. "I would like to inform you that we arrested Matthew Gray and we found excessive amount of narcotics. We will update you with trial dates."

I took a deep breath. "Thank you Officer Bolton,"

"Your very welcome Miss Montez, I'll be in contact soon. Have a nice day." Officer Bolton hung up the phone.

I didn't notice Sharpay come up to me. "Who was that?" She asked, startling me.

"A police officer. They arrested Matt and found his drugs." I said.

"Good." She said. "That bastard deserves much worse though."

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her and she nodded, taking my dress. I tried to grab it from her but she walked away. Her heels clicking rapidly.


	2. He Ain't Seen Me Crazy Yet

_"He wants a fight, well now he's got one and He ain't seen me crazy yet."_  
_-"Gunpowder and Lead" Miranda Lambert_

* * *

After we were finished I walked to Starbucks, I needed coffee. I looked down at my phone then stuffed it back into my pocket.

"Hey Brie." I turned around to Troy Bolton's smiling face. "You look pretty today."

"Hi Troy." He stood next to me in line.

"How are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm good actually." I said, surprising myself. "My boyfriend got arrested but I had 3 bruised ribs on each side." I shrugged.

He winced. "That's harsh brie. My dad probably arrested him."

I looked at him confused. "What?"

"My dad is an officer for the New York Police Department." He said, stepping forward in line.

"Jack Bolton" I said, making sense of it all. "He called me earlier telling me they arrested him."

"That's my dad." Troy said. "He wanted me to be a cop, he secretly thought I was too much of a pussy. Thus his explanation for my love of writing."

I actually laughed. "That's hysterical"

"What does your dad do?" He asked me.

"My dad was a radiologist slash avid hunter." I smiled slightly. "He was stuck in the desert so he mostly shot snakes... and people." He looked at me startled. "It was a joke, I'm capable of jokes."

He smiled at me. "What happened to him?"

"He passed away when I was 14, brain cancer." I stepped away from him to order my drink. He ordered his quickly after mine and paid for it. "Why is everybody being so generous today?"

Troy just smiled at me. "You deserve it."

"You've known me for one whole day." I said, walking away from him. I waited for my drink. He walked over to me. "You don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm 24 years old."

He just smiled at me. "Oh, Brie"

I grabbed our coffees and handed his to him. I gave him a gentle hug. "Thank you Troy, for my coffee."

"You're very welcome, Brie." He said, hugging me back.

I waved to him as I walked away. I lost Sharpay, in a mall. This was bad. I called her."Sharpay where are you?"

"At Forever 21" She said. I could hear her sliding the hangers along the racks.

"Where is that?" I looked at the directory thing.

"On the other side of the mall." She said. "But I'm done, so meet me at the car?" She said.

"Alright Shar. Bye" I walked towards where we were before. I walked outside and stood by Sharpays Mercades. Troy walked by waving to me. "You following me Bolton?"

He laughed. "How did you know?" He joked.

I shrugged. "It's my 6th sense, I spy weirdos"

He laughed. "I am not a weirdo Brie." He walked over toward me.

"Weirdo alert." I flashed my hands at him, I smiled.

"Whatever Brie" He said, laughing.

"Brie?" Sharpay asked walking up.

"Hey Shar. This is Troy Bolton. The new guy." I introduced her to him. "Troy, this is my best friend Sharpay Evans. She does the Fashion Forward column."

"Nice to meet you. " He smiled. "I better get going. See you both tomorrow. Bye Brie."

"Bye." I walked over to the passenger side, taking another drink of my coffee.

"He is so cute!" Sharpay said, smiling. She unlocked the doors and we got in. "He was totally flirting with you."

I shrugged. "I'm keeping my distance from the opposite sex right now."

She smirked. "You were flirting with him too. Weirdo alert."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I was just messing with him."

"Messing with… flirting… it's the same thing Gabi." Sharpay said.

"Whatever you say Sharpay." We went back to her house. I got in my car and went to my house. I opened the door. It was quiet for once. I walked into my room and started packing my clothes. If he ever did get out, he would not find me here. I packed up most of my clothes then started in the kitchen. I made myself dinner and went to sleep.

* * *

I walked in to work the next day getting my first full nights sleep in a long time. I was in a great mood. I was starting to feel at peace. I walked past Shar, waving to her. I walked into my cubicle and sat down. Ryan came in with my coffee.

"Hey girl!" He said sitting down. "You look great today. Sharpay told me what happened. I'm happy for you girl."

I smiled. "Thank you, I feel really great." I took a drink of my coffee. "What's the news for today?"

"The new guy is hot as hell" I giggled.

"Oh Ry. I'm moving. Help me pick out a new place pleaseee!" I begged, pouting my lip.

He nodded. "Alright, I'll start looking and I'll let you know what I find."

I got up hugging his tightly. "Thank you so much." He laughed hugging me back. "Pass it on to Shar. I need her help too."

"You got it girl. I'll talk to you later" He waggled his fingers and walked out. Troy walked in right after Ryan left.

"Goodmorning Brie." He sat down , smiling.

"Hi Troy." I picked up my envelope and flipped through my papers.

"How are you today?" He asked me.

"I'm really good, thank you." I looked up at him.

He handed me a flower. "I got you this" He gave me the cheesiest smile.

"Thank you." I said giggling, taking the flower. "Why did you get me a flower?"

"Because I wanted to." He said shrugging. "I'll see you later"

"Troy, wait." I said as he was getting up. "I'm going to be moving in a couple of weeks and I wanted to know if you would help me when the time comes."

He smiled. "Of course, If you need any help with anything ever. Even at 3 in the morning. Call me." He scribbled his cell number down on a purple post-it note I had on my desk. He slid it over to me. "I'm serious, if you need anything."

"Thank you Troy, You are a gentleman." I said waving to him as he walked out.

I put his number into my phone and continued writing my column. I couldn't get Troy out of my head today. He was in the back of my head, pulsating like a bad headache. I didn't seem to mind though. I was packing up my desk. I heard another knock on my cubicle.

I looked up. "Hey Troy" I said smiling. I turned back to my bag. Zipping it up.

"Wanna go get dinner or something?" Troy asked me, leaning against the wall.

I shrugged. "What do you have in mind?"

"Whatever you'd like. Or I can cook." Troy smiled at me.

I stood up and put my purse and my bag on my shoulder. "Um, what can you cook?"

"Anything." He smiled.

I raised my eyebrows. "well, I'm not that picky. So how about you surprise me?"

He nodded. "I can do that."

I smiled. "Alright, I'm going to go home and pack up before I'm there."

I walked past him. He held my arm. "See you at 8." He kissed my cheek gently.

I smiled at him and walked out to my car. I drove home, giddy. I got home and checked the messages.

_"Hey Gabi , its your mom, Call me later love you!"_

_"Gabs."_ My heart stopped. It was Matt. _"I'm getting out soon. Then I'm coming for you."_

I felt my heart pounding. I gulped. It's alright. He can't get out. He's behind bars. I packed a little bit faster then looked at the clock. 7:30. I changed into something nice and hopped in my car. I turned on the car then realized I had no idea where I was going.

"Hello?" Troy answered. I called him.

"I forgot to ask you where you live." I said giggling.

He laughed. "I'll text you the address, that will be easier."

"Alright. I'll see you soon." I said, hanging up. I sat for a minute and put his address in the GPS in my phone. I started driving following the directions. I across the city into the more expensive neighborhood. I parked in the driveway and walked up to his door. His house looked huge. I rang the doorbell, shifting my purse.

Troy opened the door with a kiss the cook apron on. I looked at him and started laughing. "Well hello to you too." He said. "come in."

I walked inside clutching my side from laughing so hard. "Please… tell me that's not yours." I said, still laughing.

He looked down at his apron then looked at me. "It's mine. My mom got it for me." I covered my face and set my purse down on the table by the couch. "You don't think it's cute?"

I shook my head finally calming down. "It's…charming." I said smirking.

He rolled his eyes at me then smiled. He gave me a hug. "you look very pretty."

I smiled. "Thank you. Your apron is very charming." I said smirking at him.

He laughed. "I get it, the apron is lame." He took off his apron and threw it on the couch.

I giggled quietly. "So what did you make me?" I started walking into the kitchen.

"No, don't go in there yet." He pulled me back. "It's almost done. Just sit and watch TV." He handed me the remote.

I sighed and sat down. I turned on the TV as he walked back into the kitchen. I flipped through the channels. I got bored. I got up and started looking around. I picked up a picture of Troy and another boy. The other boy looked younger. He had blonde hair and Troy's blue eyes. Must be a brother or something. I put it back and continued looking at the pictures.

I sat back down on the couch and turned off the TV. "Troy! I'm bored." I yelled.

"I'm almost done Brie. Give me five more minutes." He yelled back.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I pulled out my phone and started playing a game.

"Alright." Troy said walking out of the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" I nodded. "Good." He walked over to me and walked me through the kitchen to the dining room.

I looked at the table set up with candles. I turned to him. "You didn't have to do all this."

He smiled and scratched the back of his head " I wanted to."

"It's very nice." I smiled at him. I sat down on the chair. "You have a beautiful house, such a shame you have to live here all alone."

"I was thinking about getting a roommate, but I hadn't decided yet." He pushed in my chair and grabbed my plate filling it with food. "I hope you like steak and potatoes."

"I love steak. I'm a carnivore. Don't worry. I'm not the girl who eats salad all the time." I laughed. "It smells really good."

"Thank you." He set the plate in front of me before he served himself. "What would you like to drink? Wine? Beer? Water?"

"Mmm, Beer please." I smiled up at him as he walked into the kitchen and came out with two beers. "Thank you."

He sat down across from me on the large table. I twisted the cap off my beer and took a drink. "You know, I've known you for a week and I like you. You're very strong and independent. And you don't eat salad everyday."

I laughed. "I am definitely not like most girls." I started eating. "This is great Troy, thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled at me as he started eating himself. "Are you happy your boyfriend is locked up?" He asked me.

"I just hope he stays in there. He is very sneaky. Especially when he is in withdrawal." I said cutting my steak into pieces. "If he tries to hurt me again…" I trailed off.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked me before taking another bite.

"All I'm saying is that he hasn't seen my crazy side. God only knows what I'd do." I said, shrugging. "I'm a closet nut case."

He laughed. "aren't we all?"

I smiled. "I guess it depends on the person."

"Touché" He took a sip of his beer and looked at me. "So where did you graduate from?"

I shook my head. "I didn't. I always loved writing but I never had the money to go to college. Sharpay graduated and got her fashion column and she talked Mr. Lambert into giving me a job. He said its because I don't back sass. But he secretly loves my pieces."

"I looked up a couple of them actually. They are really good." Troy said, before putting a piece of steak in his mouth.

"Thank you." I smiled. "You must be good as well if you got a job at the Times."

He shrugged. "I'm very charismatic."

I snorted. "I guess you are Mr. Personality. You must have got him with your nervous rambling."

He smiled. "You know it."

We finished our meals and I sat back in the chair. "I am so full. That was great."

"Anytime, really." He looked at me, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "I love cooking."

I giggled. "I bet you never got hungry in college. Or had to eat Cup of Noodles every day."

He laughed and shook his head. "Nope."

"Lucky you." I smirked at him. "What is next on the agenda Mr. Bolton?"

"We are going to watch a movie. You can pick." He said smiling.

"I suppose." I got up and took our plates into the kitchen.

He followed me quickly. "You don't have to Brie."

I rolled my eyes. "After that dinner it is the least I can do."

He took the plates out of my hands and put them in the sink. "We can worry about that later. Movie, now."

"So pushy Bolton." I washed my hands and walked into the living room. "Are my hands cold?" I asked as I put my hands on his cheeks squishing them together.

"Yes" He mumbled. I giggled pulling my hands away. "You are something else, you know that right?"

"I'm very unique" I winked at him and sat on the couch.


	3. What Little Girls are Made of

_"I'm gunna show him what little girls are made of Gunpowder and Lead"_  
_-"Gunpowder and Lead" Miranda Lambert_

* * *

Things have been going great for a couple of weeks. Matt was still locked up and I was hanging out with Troy a lot more. He was a nice guy. Shar found a new boyfriend, some actor that moved a couple doors down from her. She was preoccupied with him. I was still looking for a place to move.

I finished my article and sent it in. I got up and grabbed my purse and walked out side. I lit a cigarette and took a drag. I leaned on the rail. Troy walked out and stood next to me. "I haven't seen you smoke since my first day here."

I shrugged. "I quit slash only smoke when I'm stressed out." I smiled a little taking another drag.

"What are you so stressed out about?" He asked me, he didn't seem to be bothered by the smoke like most of the non smokers do.

I ran my free hand through my hair. "I still haven't found a new place and I need more boxes but I hadn't had anytime to get any all week. I still have a room to pack up and I need to take Matt's things somewhere."

He pulled me in front of him and started massaging my shoulders. "You need to relax." I smiled a bit to myself.

"Maybe when everything is finally settled." I took another drag and leaned against him. "I'm just tired."

"Well maybe this weekend I'll get you some boxes and help you pack. Then we can drop off Matt's stuff on our way to my place." He said, still massaging my shoulders. "What do you say?"

"I don't know what to say Troy…" I was speechless. I told you he was nice. "Are you sure about this?"

He turned me around and looked at me. "I'm positive. I have more than enough room." He said shrugging.

"I'll think about it." I took one last drag then threw it on the ground and stopped it out. I picked it up and threw the butt in the garbage. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you."

I started walking away and I felt him watching me. "You are very welcome." he said after me.

I walked back to my cubicle and checked my phone. There was no messages and I loved it. I finished up for the day then packed my things up and walked out of the office. I got to my car and got in driving back to my house. I walked in my house and sat down on the couch. My cell rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Miss Montez, This is Jack Bolton." He sighed, "I'm sorry to inform you but Matthew Gray broke out of Jail last night and we lost track of him this afternoon."

"Why didn't you call me earlier?" I asked. Suddenly feeling on edge again.

"We almost had him but we lost track of him. I'm sorry Miss Montez, please call us if you hear anything." He said. Bullshit.

"Thank you Officer." I hung up and walked out to my car. I pulled the briefcase out of my trunk that was my dads. I walked inside and opened it. It was my dad's old shotgun. I've seen him shoot it a million times when we were out in the desert. I polished it up. He was coming for me. I wasn't going to let him hurt me anymore. I loaded it up. I walked outside and hid it behind the plant.

I took a deep breath and walked outside. I lit up another cigarette. I took a deep drag. I could feel him in the air. I flicked the ashes and took another drag of my cigarette. I watched the cars drive by. Blue Camry, red van, taxi, taxi, black beamer. I leaned against the cold brick wall. Blue Camry, taxi, taxi, white pick up. I finished my cigarette and stomped it out on the ground. The Blue Camry drove by again and parked across the street. This is it. I watched two men get out of the car. One sat on the hood and one made his way over towards me. It was matt. He flicked his hood up and looked at me.

"Gabriella." He said. His eyes were bloodshot.

I stood up straight, 'Matt."

"Did you have a fun little vacation away from me?" He asked me. It was rhetorical but I was going to answer it anyway.

"It was fabulous. I didn't miss you at all." I smiled at him.

"You're a stupid bitch." He clinched his fists and pointed at me. "You got me fucking locked up and now you are going to pay."

"Why don't you just go away? You know their going to find you." I said.

"Shut the fuck up Gabi!" He threw a punch and hit me in the face. I got knocked back and fell to the ground. I crawled back onto the porch and grabbed the shotgun from behind my plant. He laughed. "What are you going to do with that?"

"You are going to Shut the fuck up Matt!" I yelled at him. "You are going to leave right now, and turn yourself back in or I swear to god if you even come close to me I will blow your fucking brains out."

He smirked at me. "You are so sexy when you are angry." He took a step closer to me and I cocked the gun. "What you think you can shoot me? Go ahead and try. You cant do it. You're nothing but a stupid bitch."

"You know. Any guy that beats up a woman is a worthless coward. You are going to rot in hell." My hands were shaking but I kept the gun aimed at his head.

His friend started walking over towards us. "What the fuck is going on Matt?"

"This stupid bitch is going to try to shoot me." Matt said laughing.

"He fucking abused me for years and I sat there and took it. I'm not taking it anymore." Matt took another step closer to me. "One more step Matt. I swear to god."

He picked up his fist and swung it at me hitting me in the stomach. I grunted and pulled the trigger. A bullet shot through his head. He fell to the ground. I put the gun down.

"He just paid me, I swear!" The other guy put his hands up. "I had no idea what he was coming to do."

"He is never going to hurt me again. Never." I looked at him. "I finally protected myself. Just go. I wont sell you out if you don't sell me out."

He nodded and ran back to his car ad drove away. I picked up my phone.

"911 What is your emergency?"

"Can I get a hold of Jack Bolton?" I asked.

"One moment please." The lady said.

"Jack Bolton."

"Hi Officer Bolton. Its Gabriella Montez. Matt found me. I shot him. Self defense I swear." I said calmly. "I'm turning myself in. I'm at my house."

He sighed. "We will be over in a moment." He hung up and I called Troy.

"Hello?" Troy said.

"Hi Troy." I said shortly.

"Hey Brie, what's up?"

"You don't have to worry about me moving in." I said.

"What? Why not?" He sounded disappointed.

"Matt broke out and came to get me. He punched me twice and I shot him in the head. Your dad is on his way to come get me." I said.

"WHAT?" I could only imagine his eyes bug out of his head.

"I'm sorry Troy. Thank you for everything. I won't forget you I promise." I bit my lip. "have a nice life."

I hung up the phone and pulled out another cigarette and lit it. I sat down next to Matt's body. I took a long drag and put my head in my hands. I heard the sirens and took another drag as they marked up the place. They took my dads gun and the paramedics were called. I threw down my cigarette.

"Miss Montez." A man came up to me. His striking blue eyes glistened. Jack Bolton.

"Officer." I nodded my head at him.

"Your lip is bleeding. Lets get you to the medic." He walked me over to the medic who checked me out. I showed him all the fading bruises and the fresh one on my stomach.

After they were finished Jack read me my rights and took me into the cop car. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the seat. The cops blocked off my house and were cleaning it up. Jack drove me down to the station and pulled me out, walking me up the steps.

* * *

I sat in the interrogation room waiting for the lawyer they appointed me. A woman stepped in, she was a short very pretty African American woman. "Holly McKessie." She held out her hand and I shook it

"Gabriella Montez." I rubbed my wrists which were sore from the hand cuffs.

"What do you do Miss Montez?" She sat in the seat next to me.

"I am a columnist at the Times Newspaper." I relaxed.

She raised her eyebrows, "My daughter works there, she writes pieces in the Art and Living section."

"Taylor right?" I asked and she nodded. "I think I've met her once before."

"So tell me how did a girl like you get caught up in this?" She pulled out a paper.

"Well I've been in a relationship with Matthew Gray for a couple of years. He started abusing me physically, sexually and emotionally for most of it. I just put up with it because I knew he would try to kill me if I ever left." I wiped the tears starting to fall from my eyes. "My dad always told me he would be here to protect me, but he isn't. He passed away 10 years ago and I had to protect myself." She looked at me and nodded for me to continue "A couple of months ago I stopped caring about everything. I showed everybody what he did to me and my friend Sharpay took me to a doctor after a rough beating a month ago. Dr. Danforth called the cops and they arrested Matt for possession of cocaine and domestic violence."

"Any other drugs?" She asked me.

"Marijuana and cocaine is all he did." I said. "I got a call today that Matt broke out yesterday and they lost track of him and I knew he was coming for me. So I pulled out my dad's old shot gun and I waited for him to come. About an hour later he shows up and starts yelling at me. He hit my face and I fell and picked up the gun and pointed it at him. He punched me in the stomach and I shot him in the head." I looked at my shaking hands then back at Mrs. McKessie. I took a deep breath. "I called Officer Bolton and now we are here."

"Well then. Let me go get an officer and we can talk about this." She walked out and I took a sip of my water. I knew what I was getting into when I took that gun out of the storage. I was just paying the consequences of it. The officers came in and I told them the story I told Mrs. McKessie. I had to stay at the jail for a week then I was going to trial.

Being in Jail was just as I thought it would be. Terrifying and boring. Shit food and shit mattresses. I kept to myself the week that I was in there. I was going on Trial today. I got out and got changed into some decent clothes. Officer Bolton put my hand cuffs on and lead me up the stairs of the courtroom. There wasn't much media attention which I was grateful for. I walked in and sat down next to Mrs. McKessie. She was firm that I was going to be fine. I had nothing to worry about.

The trial started and each lawyer reviewed the case. They put a couple of neighbors and Dr. Danforth on the stand. Then they called me to the stand. I walked up there and sat down. I looked out in the crowd and saw Troy, Sharpay and Ryan sitting in the back of the room. I knew I couldn't show any emotion. I cut myself off of emotions for the past week and a half. Each lawyer asked me questions and I answered them honestly. They told me that Matt was pronounced dead at the hospital a couple hours after I shot him. He was never going to hurt me anymore.

I got off the stand and the court was called to recess for the jury to come to their decision. I sat in a back room by myself. I heard the door open. "They let me come see you." I heard Sharpay say from behind me.

I turned to her and got up and hugged her. She was the closest thing to family I had here. "I missed you so much." I squeezed her and wiped my eyes. "I was so scared! He can't hurt me anymore Shar"

"I know" She rubbed my back. "I know. Troy misses you." She said, pulling back and smiling at me.

"I miss him." I smiled slightly. " A lot."

"He never stops talking about you. He totally likes you." She smiled at me. "They only gave me like 5 minutes so before they take me away I gotta go." She kissed my cheek and walked out.

I sighed and sat back down and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and closed again. "Hello beautiful" I saw Troy lean against the table.

I looked at Troy and smiled slightly. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm alright, how are you?" He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I really need a cigarette." I laughed slightly. I leaned my head against his hand. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He smiled at me. "I'm hoping you get out today. All your things are at my house already. I fixed up your apartment too. All you need to do is sell it."

I smiled at him. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"You've been through so much shit. You deserve something good and stable in your life." He smiled at me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Thank you Troy for everything." I said watching him walk out. He just winked at me and closed the door.

Officer Bolton and Mrs. McKessie came in and took me back into the courtroom. I sat down and they reviewed the case briefly.

"The jury has come to a verdict."

I walked out of the courtroom with Troy. They ruled it as self defense. I got to go to my new house with Troy. He was such a sweetheart. We decided to give our relationship a chance and we have been together now for 6 months. Things have never been better. I got my job back and I lived with my wonderful boyfriend and I knew he would never hurt me. My dad would be so proud of me. He would have loved Troy. I wish that they could have met each other.


End file.
